


Why didn't i punch you?

by luna19619



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna19619/pseuds/luna19619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama lost an important game against Oikawa which left him with anger and mostly sadness. Oikawa's plan, which was making Kageyama mad on the court so he would punch him, backfired and left him with a crying child sitting on the ground.<br/>Being all emotional made them actually talk to each other and even made them consider that they could have been friends (maybe even more?)<br/>They try to overcome each others differences which turns out to be a drag when the other just keeps annoying the shit out of the other! Also a lot of weird shit keeps happening when they're around each other which makes their moods even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but my friend at school said I should continue so here I go I guess. Also this is my first attempt of doing something like this so sorry if this sucks but Oikage just needs more love! English isn't my first language and I'm doing this in my free time so there could be grammatical errors.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyways

„why?“

That’s a question often repeated in my head for what felt like forever but it could’ve only been like 3 minutes. I still can’t move, the pain in my right leg is too strong. 

„I lost again... why?“ 

I looked up and what I saw would be burned into my memory forever. There he stood like always, looking down on me that broad grin on his face. He looks so satisfied with himself, it’s disgusting. I want to stand up and wipe that stupid smirk of his face. Why is he doing this to me? Isn’t him winning enough satisfaction? Does he have to humiliate me even more?  
I struggled standing up, failed the first two attempts by falling on my face but I am not going to back down in front of my teammates and my old senpai. I hold onto the net like my life depended on it. I was shaking like crazy from the anger, sadness and of course my body was giving into the pain building up in my right leg. 

„Those last jumps where obviously to much, you should have listened to your teammates and coach and should have gotten out of their way already, without you they might had won. But no you’re still the same selfish king. Haven’t you learnt a thing?“ 

No reason to hide it, that fucking hurt and I could tell that he knew that he hit a sore spot inside of me by the look on his face. Oikawa bend down, face pressed against the net, smirk still in place like always. I wanted to spit in his face just like that, I’d probably do that if there weren’t so many people watching, instead I just made a face.

„Can’t even answer my question tobio-chan? What a shame. Am I really right? You still don’t have a team that stands behind you?“

Why does he always know what to say to break something inside of me. That stupid asshole knows exactly that something like this goes too fucking far. How dare he say that.  
I know this isn’t true but still, I can’t go over the fact that the way I acted today was way to close to the way I was before I joined karasuno. I turned around to look at my teammates and this was another image I wanted to burn out of my memories forever.   
Daichi looked so disappointed and when our eyes locked for even that short amount of time I could feel it deep inside me, he was disappointed in ...me. Next to him stood   
Suga-san, he laid a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, obviously trying to calm him down. Hinata was on his knees hiding his tears and doing a terrible job at this, even Asahi is trying to hide the sadness building up inside of him. Goddammit was I really responsible for this? I turned back around not able to stand this sign any longer. Still this view wasn’t really better, starring into these deep brown eyes of my former senpai made it just worse. 

„Better take a good look at that because those looks are all you’ll get for the rest of your life. You haven’t changed and never will Tobio-chan. You may be a genius but that doesn’t help you out off your loneliness-“

„Shut up“ 

It was quiet, faint but it was still enough for him to stop his sentence. My bangs where hiding my face and I refused to look up again. 

„Excuse me?“ 

His voice was mocking, how could anyone be such a sadistic piece of shit. 

„I said.... shut your mouth“ 

I said it louder than before but it’s still hardly recognizable. I was trembling again, my anger was probably felt by everyone in this room by now. Every other person would probably stop, knowing that it’s enough but of course Oikawa doesn’t. He is enjoying every bit of this, he was probably waiting for the day we where on different teams so he could crush me with all his might and then pour acid over my already hurting body.   
I ducked so I could go under the net to the other side. I was now standing directly in front of Oikawa head still hung low, I didn’t dare to look up. Because I knew that if I would do that I would probably punch that asshole all the way to America. 

“What do you plan on doing now?”

I don’t actually know to be honest. What do I try to accomplish by doing this. I mean I can’t punch him, I can’t spit on him or do him any harm what so ever because to many people are watching and I don’t want to be banished from playing volleyball like this so what’s the point? Oikawa leaned down again, breathing a heavy sigh, way to close to my ear by the way. 

“Tobio-chan…” His voice was sickening sweet “You’re like an open book you know. I can tell that you want to punch me so what is holding you back? The people around us?”   
I looked up at him, I just couldn’t take it anymore, confusion was clearly written all over my face, what was that piece of trash up to? 

“Just do it already! So your teammates are even more disappointed in you… this would destroy your future and you know it and I, I am the innocent puppy who got punched in the face”

He is trying to raise my anger on purpose? So I punch him?   
“Why you!” I am sure of it now. This person in front of me is definitely the devil. My hands were sweaty and the pain in my right leg was nearly completely gone because I was so focused on his wide grin, slowly spreading across his face as he leaned back obviously awaiting the punch I so deeply wanted to throw at him. I slowly raised my hand and took a hold on oikawa’s uniform. It was as sweaty as my hands are right now, gross.   
But that was it, that was all that happened, my hand just kinda rested there, ready to pull Oikawa down and beat his stupid face into a pulp but I just couldn’t do it.

“Can’t even do this?” 

Stop. 

“Can’t do anything huh? What a disappointing genius-king’’

That’s it. I can’t take anymore of this, this is hell. I slid down his body until I’m on the ground. And again the same stupid question floats trough my head but this time I said it out loud.

“why?” 

A long pause and an awkward shift later Oikawa kneed down in front of me. I never wanted to cry over this bastard but now look at me. I’m exactly doing what I don’t want to do. I tightened the grip around my knees and pressed my face deeper into them. Nobody should ever see my crying face, it just doesn’t fit to the rest of my personality.  
I’m not supposed to cry in public, that’s what my mum always told me anyways so I’m not going to disappoint her too today.  
I felt a warm hand pressed to my shoulder, I really wanted to look up but I couldn’t, not in the state I am currently in.

“Stupid! this isn’t going the way I planned this! You where supposed to punch me not break down crying!”

“I’M NOT CRYING!” I shouted in his face. Wow that felt good but I made a mistake, I looked up and now everybody was able to see me crying, Oikawa included.  
“Shit” I murmured. Why am I so dumb and forget stuff like this so easily. I tried to wipe away my tears with my palms but another hand was quicker. Oikawa was already there, holding my head with his left hand and drying my tears with the sleeve of his jacked.

“Like I said before you where supposed to punch me not break down crying, now look at yourself you’re a mess and I look like the bad guy” 

I couldn’t stop the flow of the salty tears, it’s hard to explain why though, am I crying over the game I, no, we lost? Am I crying that I had to lose to the person in front of me, that now is wiping my tears? Or am I just crying over the fact that people saw how I cry? I don’t now anymore.

“Stop crying and thinking so much and blow your nose already you’re leaking!”

Before I knew it oikawa had the sleeve of his jacked in front of my face again and was now holding my nose. Why does he use the sleeve of his jacked? And even more important why is HE helping me?

“You’re never gonna listen huh? I said stop crying and thinking and blow your nose already! Am I your mother or what?” 

I did as he asked me too, obeying his orders without asking or thinking anymore questions. Even though, being nice an all, I still hoped he would get some of my snot on his fingers and- 

“EWW it’s on my hand, get it off! You’re gross tobio-chan!”

Nice! He wiped his filthy fingers on my sides, karma is a bitch huh? I moved away from his grip and probably made strange noises while doing so. 

“You’re nasty Oikawa-san” 

My voice wasn’t ready to speak and I regretted talking the moment my voice cracked. And again, the same question keeps floating trough my head but this time I demanded an answer.

“why?”

“What did you say?”

“Why are you doing this? First you try to make me punch you and just generally be an arrogant bastard and then, when you finally get a reaction you want to stop me from crying and blow my nose and just … mother me around. What’s up with you? I don’t get it!”

I really wanted to know what was going on in my former senpai’s brain by now. I just don’t get him! Why is he so mean to me? What did I ever do to him? Because this isn’t a new situation for me. I know that Oikawa has some kind of deep hatred for me but I never really knew why? Back when he was still my teacher I just wanted him to teach me how to do a pin-pointed serve but just me asking that was enough to make him flip his shit and nearly punch me. I soon had to give up on that stupid dream I had. Even now I still find it kind off sad that he never teached me his serve.

“You’re a real brat you know that?”

Of course he wouldn’t answer. What did I expect? I looked on my feet feeling the embarrassment heating up my face. I, for the second time this day, tried to hide my face again with my palms. This time it succeeded because no other hand was in my way.   
My face was still felt wet, considering I was still crying this was as logical conclusion, sometimes I surprise myself with my own stupidity.

“You really don’t know? I thought you were just trying to mock me! And you’re supposed to be a smart one? To me, you just seem really stupid!”

“I already know that….”

“What?”

Shit was this out loud? I meant to say that for only me. Well this just proves my point even more doesn’t it? I am really fucking stupid.

“Doesn’t matter”

“Well given the information that you really didn’t figure out why I despised you makes me wonder if you try to play dumb so I have to say it out loud and make myself look like a fool or if you’re really just a naïve dumb kid”

I looked at him tilting my head slightly to the left, I probably looked like a dork but I didn’t really care anymore. I mean I broke down, cried, let myself be treated like a kid and flushed pure red, I think I now can handle looking dumb in front of everyone pretty well, I would even go so far and call myself an expert by now!

“I was jealous”  
It was quiet and I was unsure, did he really say that? Or did I just imagine that? I looked up at him but he didn’t look back, he kind of turned his head away looking at the floor just like I did all this time, I had to know for sure, I had to make sure I didn’t just imagine that!

“What was that?”

“I said I was jealous of you, envied you, all the thinks you could pull of just like that, where I put hard training into you just…did it, it was not fair that a brat could just take all that because he is a genius! And then…you had the guts to come to me and ask for help? I was furious at that point. Were you trying to rub it in my face that you were better then me? Was it fun mocking me?”

Oikawa was ranting by now, obviously furious by bringing up the past, his face was beginning to become red with anger and I think I even saw his eyes glimmer with tears that were just threatening to spill over but Oikawa was, of course, way more collected than I was just a few moments ago and could just easily blink them back.   
I had to bend back because Oikawa was getting closer to me as he spoke. I was a bit scared that he might now be the person to snap and just punch me right then an there. Now I was practically lying on the floor, Oikawa’s head just centimetres away from mine. I was in an uncomfortable position with heated arguments flying at my face. 

“But then why did you dry my tears and not just pour more salt into the wounds, this was the perfect opportunity to just break me completely!” I cried back, I couldn’t take anymore of his ranting I had to stop it before it got out of hand. Even though I don’t really like this guy and he tried to do this to me just a few minutes ago, I don’t want him to punch me, I don’t want him to not be able to play volleyball in a tournament like this ever again. And of course, I want an answer, I want to understand this!

“I…I don’t know, I guess when my plan failed and you just kinda broke down and cried-“

“I didn’t cry”   
This was a failed attempt but whatever, I mean I can admit that I cried but when other people say that out loud it just sounds wrong and when Oikawa says that out loud it just sounds like the wrongest of them all.  
“Yeah, yeah whatever brat, what I wanted to say was when I saw you like this, tears rolling down your cheeks and all, I didn’t see that annoying brat that tried to outsmart me but a tiny kid that was just kinda broken and I couldn’t take the thought of me being responsible for that, I don’t know what I’m saying anymore, I don’t even know why I’m telling you all this maybe it’s the way you tilt your head like a puppy or the way you get flustered just because you were asking a simple question, those weren’t the things I hated about you, those were things a naïve, innocent kid would do”  
Wow this was so cheesy! Has he watched titanic before he played this game? Well besides this being extremely cheeky and sickening sweet this was also a lot to take in, I knew he was ranting again and just saying weird stuff out of context but I still don’t know how to respond to that. I think Oikawa is also a bit surprised by the words he just said because he’s fumbling with his fingers and biting his lip and just about does anything but look at me. And he’s telling me I am the kid here? I mean just look at him! Well maybe were both the children here, all grumpy and trying to outsmart each other. I can’t help it but rub my temple at that conclusion.

“What the fuck are we even doing here?”

“Whoa watch your language there, but anyways it felt kinda good saying all this stuff”

He still couldn’t look me in the eyes but I don’t seem to care right now because I had to agree it did feel good to just let my emotions lose for once.  
I closed my eyes enjoying the moment for a bit, but then I heard movements and noises in front of me.  
Was oikawa going to leave now? I mean yes, this would make sense he said things that bothered him for a long time, things that I didn’t understand but now can try to do. But still, he could have stayed a little longer and not, you know, ruin the mood like that. When I opened my eyes I couldn’t see a thing.

“What the …” 

When I bought my hands to my face I felt strange fabric and when I breathed through my nose I smelled a strong smell of sweat. I gripped the fabric with one hand ripped it off my face. In my hand I held a white light blue/green jacked. Confused I looked up and saw a smirking Oikawa looking down on me. I could clearly tell that he knew I was confused because his smirk grew even wider. What a fucking creep.

“You think I take this dirty jacked home? Where you snorted into? Well I got news for you. You’re wrong! Better clean it good because I don’t want those snort stains of yours clinging to my jacked!”

Going back to being mean to each other again huh? Is that’s how it is?

“Oh I make sure that this jacked smells just fine!” I said as I put the jacked on and shifted my arm so I could rub all my sweat and scent into the soft fabric. Seeing Oikawa gab for air at that and just making a horrified expression was priceless.

“Tobio-chan that’s gross and childish you know?”

I was pleased with myself and finally tried to stand up. Well that’s the problem I TRIED to stand up but somehow I couldn’t. Every time I put some weight on my right leg it started hurting like crazy. Oh no this day couldn’t get anymore embarrassing.  
I struggled for another minute, Oikawa was obviously amused by this because he tried to hold in his laughter and his face was as red as a fucking tomato.

“Still as sadistic as ever”

“Excuse me?”  
He faked a crack in his voice and made his eyes tear up. Oh come one grow up!

“Why do you hurt me like that tobio-chan?” he held out a hand for me to grab. Wait what? Am I seeing this right Oikawa is actually helping me up? I hesitated, could I really trust him? Would he just pull away his hand and laugh at my pain again?   
My train of thoughts was interrupted by Oikawa leaning down a bit and taking a hold of my hand. He pulled me up… just like that… with no bad reasons behind it. And I thought he planned something evil again. Did I really think so low of him? 

“Ehm….could you like, please let go now? People where starring before but now it’s reaching a new lever of intenseness and it’s getting kinda awkward.”

I looked at him. What was he saying? I’m not really paying attention am I? I should let go but what should I let go off? So I asked him.

“What should I let go off?”

I wanted to scratch my head but I couldn’t. I looked down to see what the problem is and now understood what he meant, I should let go of his hand! I stumbled backwards wiping my hands on my shorts. 

“I’m so sorry”

I bowed lightly and then looked back up. I couldn’t stand those piercing brown eyes, they where inspecting me, taking in every movement I made. A cold shiver went down my spine. When he wanted too, Oikawa could be really scary.   
Well that’s it for today. I won’t embarrass me any further in front of these viewers, my teammates and most importantly Oikawa.   
I tried to walk past him but he stopped me with one hand on my chest. I looked up to him, expecting a sassy way to end this conversation completely, like always but he didn’t. His mouth was opening and closing trying to figure out how to use it properly. I crocked an eyebrow at him. What was he trying to do?

“Why didn’t you just punch me? That would’ve been way easier because now things aren’t going the way I planed which means I have to change things up a bit.”

“I don’t know why I didn’t punch you, maybe I didn’t want to get my hands dirty.”

Ha finally I get the last laugh. I put my hands into (not really) my pockets and ducked under the net. Hinata jumped up and down in front of me, wanting to know every detail of what we talked about. Before I could tell him to fuck off, Daichi balled a fist and knocked the air out of me. It didn’t really hurt but it still surprised me none the less.

“This is for playing this game your own way! You need to trust us more! And this-“ another punch directed at the back of my head “-is for abandoning us after we lost, I mean if we lose, which is by the way never gonna happen ever again, we’ll cry and mourn together! Understood!” 

We were now all standing in a circle, everybody eyeing me but it wasn’t rude or something like that it was, nice, just nice. I nodded and shoved my hands back into (still not really) my pockets when I felt something weird. Was this a piece of paper? I took it out an held it right in front of my face because everyone apparently didn’t have anything better to do then stick their noses in other peoples business.   
I read the paper out loud in my mind. 

‘K’ maybe I will teach you the pin-pointed serve. Call me under this number ;) xxx-xxx-xx and bring my clean and perfect smelling jacked with you brat! –love tooru’  
I was hot, burning and probably as red as a person could ever be! I turned around and saw oikawa looking at me, when he saw my blushing face he smirked victoriously.  
Always having the last laught huh? Why exactly didn’t I punch him in the face?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama didn't know what to do. He was bored. He had to call Oikawa eventually so might as well do it now.

I didn’t really know what to do. I was bored so might as well try and call him and make sure if this was just some kind of sick joke to him or if he meant what he had written on that note for real. His reaction could either be a loud laugh at my foolishness and stupidity or we will actually have a normal conversation. I kind of doubted the last outcome though. I took out the piece of paper with Oikawa’s number on it and got mixed feelings about it. How could something so tiny and unimportant make me feel this awkward? I dialled his number but my finger stopped right above the call button.  
Why should I be the person to call him it’s his jacked so he should be the one to call me!   
Oh yeah right he doesn’t have my number.  
I was making up excuses to not call him. Why was I hesitating? After thinking this over and over again and not finding a real excuse to not call him I finally pressed the call button and held the speaker to my face. I hoped Oikawa would pick up because I can’t explain why but this felt so fucking awkward and I definitely don’t want to go trough this experience ever again.

“Hello?” A loud familiar voice practically crashed trough my thoughts. 

“With who do I have the pleasure?”   
Wow this super sweetly, happy voice nearly set me off right then and there. I had forgotten how goddam annoying this special piece of trash could be. Being too busy recalling annoying things Oikawa did and probably will do in my presence made me forget that there was actually another person on the line demanding an answer.

“If this is some kind of prank call or a crazy stalker, could you like please stop?!”

“It’s Kageyama Tobio I-“

“So it is a crazy stalker.” I could practically hear his smirk trough the telephone. I learned by now to just let it slide and not respond at all, no attention will piss him of the most.

“I’m just playing tobio-chan”

“Of course you are.”

“So tell me why do I get a call from genius-player Tobio so late at night?”

Shit. I looked at the clock was it really that late? I didn’t even notice the time!

“Oh well, I didn’t know you had to go to bed this early.” Oh god why did I say that? I heard nothing in response on the other line, he was probably taken aback by my   
genius comment. I literally had no fucking clue why I said that, it just kinda happened. 

“Whatever tell me already why you called!” He sounded serious which didn’t really fit his character. That made this situation even more weird. Great.

“Well you left your number in your jacked and yeah…”

“And?” he sounded like I just stated the most obvious thing in the world. Well for me this didn’t count as fucking normal! The hell is wrong with this guy?

“So you just give everybody you meet your jacked with your telephone number in your pocked? Excuse me I don’t wanna crush your world but this isn’t what normal people do!”

“You really are a brat you know, why did I think it was a good Idea to teach you my special serve?” My heart skipped a beat at that comment. I knew he said that on purpose and I didn’t want to get influenced by his words but I did. I just really want to learn that serve! I know it’s childish and I should have gone past that stage of being envious and all but serving is one of my weaknesses and if I could perfect this our team could be close to invincible. I stutter some unrecognisable words into the telephone and I could hear a chuckle from the other line. Damn this guy to hell! I breathed in deeply. 

“I also got your jacked cleaned up, when do you want it back?”

“Now.”

“Now?”

“Did I stutter?” again that creepy serious voice. He sounded like he knew what he was saying even tho it made absolutely no sense. 

“And how am I supposed to do that now?”

“Oh I didn’t know you had to go to bed this early?” He was definitely mocking me! He even said it in the same tone I did just 1 minute ago. I opened my mouth but quickly shut it and that motion was what I repeated for the next minute. An out stander would probably think I'm some kind of psycho, but luckily for me there wasn't a soul around. This guy really knows how to make someone look like a total idiot. 

“I don’t even know where you live!”

“I can text you that.”

“The trains are coming every hour I would have to wait forever!”

“I don’t care.”

“Why can’t I bring it to you when, you know, it’s bright outside?”

“Because I have a game tomorrow and I need the jacked for that! I won the last game, no surprise there considering the enemy was your team.” Ouch this was still a fragile topic for me. The sad and disappointed expressions everybody made were burned in my mind and locked away in my brain and it made me sick just to think about that. I swore to myself, I wouldn’t let my team down the next time.

“I have to be there by eight for the warm up, half an hour later starts the game, in the morning, on the weekend. I don’t think you wanna show up this early do you?”  
Yeah considering that I am in fact not a morning person. No I didn’t want to wake up this early. I need my sleep but I don’t want to bring this piece of trash in my hand to the other piece of trash this late at night so I guess I have no choice.

“Okay I bring the jacked to you tomorrow morning before the game starts!”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah whatever.” 

“But this… you don’t have to-“   
*beep* I hung up. Can’t stand his voice for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day is going terribly and things are just getting worse and worse. Kageyamas mood is steadily sinking but he has no Idea what the rest of the day has in store for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I don't know why but this chapter sucks so bad!   
> I had to update eventually but today was just a bad day for me and I wasn't really feeling it.  
> I hope you give it a try anyway! Enjoy   
> (Also no Oikawa in this chapter but there is going to be plenty more of him in the next chapters!)

After a long search on the Internet last night, I finally found out where exactly the volleyball game was because I hung up on Oikawa too early to actually ask him, but excuse me he was just getting too damn annoying.  
I am currently on the train getting driven to my destination with dark circles under my eyes and a really bad mood. I had to convince my parents to let me out this early on a Saturday were I don’t have a game myself. They’re very busy people and don’t get enough sleep in the week so the weekend is very precious to them because they restore their "power" by sleeping the whole fucking weekend trough.   
I still somehow managed to make them allow it by mentioning that the team to which I lost was going to play.   
Then I had to look up which train I had to take and that turned out to be a real drag because I had to switch trains three times to actually get there. I didn’t really sleep much that night and waking up early made this one hundred times worse. Right now I’m getting squished between two gigantic people who were probably discussing a very important topic considering they were the loudest people on the whole train! They talked above my head like I wasn’t even there. Why were there so many people on this train?  
Not again. One of those titans stomped on my foot for the fifth time!

“Oh I’m sorry little guy” firstly, that was the worst faked British accent ever and secondly, little? Are you kidding? Little?

“Whatever, I’m not little you’re just abnormally huge”

I said it under my breath, I didn’t intend it to be recognisable for anyone but it looks like these guys aren’t just huge but also have perfect hearing senses. Congrats to them!  
The man behind me laughed out loud.

“Sure thing” he practically screamed this in my ear.

He pated me on the back with such force that I high-fived the train door with my face.  
I let out a high-pitched yelp and after that a way to evil groan as I touched my hurting half of my face. My mood was steadily sinking and my face must have shown that because one kid who stared at me for to long started crying.  
The next station was my last stop and I was never this happy to leave a train.   
Fucking finally, Freedom! I wanted to kiss the ground but decided against it.   
When I reached the front of the stadium I somehow felt like the most relived but at the same time most stressed out person on earth.   
I could see my reflection in the mirror like front door for a short time and god!  
I looked like I just had a traumatic experience; well to be honest I kind of did have one.  
I also had a darkening spot on my right cheek from when I had an intimate moment with the train door. Well it couldn’t get any worse could it?

“What are you doing here Tobio?”   
That was my coach! I turned towards the direction the voice was coming from and there he stood, right in front of me and Daichi stood right next to him.

“I could ask the same.”   
They looked at each other, raised an eyebrow and then looked back at me.

“Well we want to analyse Aoba Johsai from up close so we can come up with a better strategy to defeat them next time and also after that Nekoma are playing, this way we get more Information about that genius boy too”  
Okay that made sense but they still looked at me strange. What?

“Well I am here to do the same!”  
This wasn’t a lie but it also wasn’t the complete truth either. I mean I do look forward to see my old team play from another point of view, instead of facing them on the court.

“Let’s watch it together then!”  
Daichi smiled at me, but then his expression changed. He looked at me like he was studying something. He reached out and touched my right cheek and I flinched a little.

“What happened there?”  
Oh thank God I thought he could tell I wasn’t completely honest with him.

“Oh this? It’s absolutely nothing really. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!”  
I wanted to step back but Daichi held me in place. I had no other choice but to look back up at him.

“You know you can tell us anything right?”  
What’s that supposed to mean? Did he figure out my lie after all?

“Of course I know-“  
Before I could finish my sentence, I saw Oikawa seven meters behind Daichi and he was directly looking back at me with those piercing brown eyes. He made a hand motion, pointing at his wrist as if to say that he doesn’t have anymore time.

“Is something wrong?”  
I pushed Daichis hand of my face, I really didn’t mean to come of rude but I just couldn’t help myself, his hand was getting sweaty anyways. I was looking forth and back between Daichi and Oikawa nervously. I still have to answer that question before I run off!

“No. I just have to go to … ehh…the bathroom real quick! Didn’t really get a chance this morning.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is completely ignoring kageyama again and he just had about enough of this shit. This day was bad enough as it is so making it worse doesn't really seem to bother kageyama anymore. And with this attitude one embarrassing moment leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so embarrassed by this chapter somebody please kill me.  
> This is slowly turning into a crack-fic and I'm so sorry for that but please keep in mind that this is my first (attempt of a) fanfic and I really have no fucking idea were I'm going with this.

I sprinted past a confused Daichi. I felt sorry leaving him like this, he looked like a confused puppy that just got shouted at for no reason at all.  
But still I have to run after Oikawa who, by the way, was now rolling his eyes at me then turned around and walked away.  
I pushed past the people walking and looking around, everyone wanted to have a good spot to sit and enjoy the game on. I mumbled my excuses at them and then finally reached Oikawa and pated his back to make him turn around but he didn’t or rather couldn’t do that. There was a swarm of girls surrounding him.  
Where did those come from? They weren’t here a second ago!  
I pulled on his shirt like a little kid. I just didn’t know how else I could get his attention away from those girls onto me! But he wasn’t even batting an eye. What’s wrong with him now? I drove all the way from home to this stupid gym to give him his stupid jacked… and maybe talk about the ‘him teaching me the serve’ –thing but that doesn’t matter right now he was being an asshole again!

“Oikawa-san?”

Okay now I was certain. He was ignoring me. Is he for real right now? The girls around Oikawa began eyeing me strangely and one guy was cheering and clapping his hands together like crazy in the back round. What’s the deal with him? Before I could get back to getting assholes attention on me that same guy came over and whispered something rather loudly to me:

“Isn’t he just amazing and extremely handsome?” I looked at him in confusion.

“What? Who?”

He giggled in response, yes giggled and then blushed lightly. Okay what is happening here? Is there something I don’t get?

“Well Oikawa silly, I still hope he will fall for me or something.”

Was he joking? My eyes just kept growing wider and wider as he kept talking. I was horrified, some people actually think like that? That guy in front of me ran a hand trough his hair and glanced over to Oikawa nervously. Oh my God, he’s not joking! I made a disgusted look at him

“I’m always glad to meet other fanboys.”

I choked at that. Fanboy? I could tell that Oikawa heard that too because he laughed out loud but quickly pressed his lips together to keep silent.  
Yeah you better shut up!  
I can’t even tell what’s happening anymore. This day is the absolute worst! Well I don’t have anything other to lose so I might just give this a try. I hope nobody I know will see this humiliation, besides Oikawa of course. 

“Well actually”  
I opened my bag and held onto the jacked tight. Where was I going with this?

“I wanted to bring this jacked back to Oikawa after-” I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. Yep I was really, actually doing this right now.

“Our …messy Friday, can you believe it? He even demanded that I clean up his jacked and all but look at him now. He is totally ignoring me.” 

This will definitely make him look at me and I was right. His expression was absolutely priceless. Same goes to all the girls standing around him. Their faces were flushed and they tried to look everywhere but me.

“Oh my God.”  
The dark haired boy next to me started to cover his mouth with his hands. But instead of being sad he looked genuinely happy. Why that?

“He could be bisexual”  
It was barely recognisable but I still understood it. He even did a victory pose. Before I could answer to the ‘fanboy’ I had a hand wrapped around my wrist and a not so happy looking Oikawa in front of me.

“We’re going now Tobio-chan!” his smile was as fake as ever and I think everybody could tell that he would murder anyone who would dare to stand in his way right now. His firm grip on my wrist tightened and even started hurting. He pulled me away from the crowd of gasping girls… and that one gasping guy.

“You go Tobio! Hope to see you around again!”  
I waved to him. He seemed like a nice guy, beside his weird taste in men. The fanboy and fangirls went out of my sight as we walked around a corner down some stairs. I guess we’re heading to his teams changing room?

“What do you think you’re doing?”  
Oh here we go!

“What I’m doing? Oh come on don’t give me that!”

“You know people are going to talk about this!” He pointed at were the group of girls stood and damn he looked pissed off. Did my actions really affect him like that? 

“I don’t really care what people say or don’t say about you.”  
It was the truth after all, even if it sounded harsh!

“Oh they’re not just going to talk about me, they’re going to talk about you too!”  
I hesitated. 

“I don’t care what people say about me either.”

“Oh that’s a lie and you fucking know it!”  
Yes I did now that. But still, I think I can manage the whole king thing better than before. So this wouldn’t affect me either. I think.

“I wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t been a total prick back there!”

“You’re as annoying as ever!”  
He rubbed his temple, finally letting go of my wrist. I held onto my hand, I could feel the bruise forming.

“Here is your jacked by the way.”  
I held it out for him to grab, which he did after a second or two. He held it to his face and gave it a sniff. That looked kind of weird. He looked pleased with it and put it on.

“Thanks I guess.” I just nodded my head.

“Hey eh… where did you get that bruise on your cheek? You look horrible!”  
I raised my hand to cover it even though it made no sense. He already saw it.

“It’s your fault” He looked confused.

“I think I would remember if I slapped you or something!”

“No this is all your fault, this was the worst day I ever had and it didn’t even really start! I literally had no sleep at all and there were those huge guys on the train who pushed me and destroyed my foot. My coach and Daichi probably don’t trust me anymore and that group of fangirls and fanboy think I’m gay and have sex with you!”  
I looked at the ground. Saying that last comment out loud was more embarrassing then I pictured it in my head.

“So your day was pretty shit too I guess?”

“Yes and it still is!”

I was furious! That guy just said himself that he had a shit day too so why is he so chilled? I looked up at him made a face and puffed out my cheeks. This was the only thing I could do right now. I didn’t want to hurt him I mean he didn’t really do anything wrong to me.

“Come on don’t look at me like that. This face isn’t cute at all! Try being happy for once! Smile!”  
He put his cold hands on my cheeks and started lifting them, forcing me to smile.

“Ahh stop!”

He leaned in closer.

“Does it really hurt you to smile?”  
His face is way to close to mine! This is embarrassing! I need to make him stop!

“Yes it dwoes hurwt! Dwid youw forgwet my bwuised chweek?” I couldn’t talk that good because my face was getting squished between two gigantic hands. 

“Oh sorry I forgot” he pulled away his hands hesitantly and looked at me concerned. I couldn’t actually believe my eyes, concern on Oikawa’s face didn’t fit at all!

After that he did an even more unbelievable thing, he brushed my hair out of his way and gave me a kiss on my bruised cheek and then another one on the back of my wrist which was also beginning to turn blue and green colours. And I just stood there, I didn’t really know what to do other then turning darker shades of red by every passing second. He came up and held my hand in front of my face, lips still pressed to my wrist. 

“Did kissing it better help?”

What the hell? I took a step back and hit a wall. Oikawa was still holding my hand in front of me so this motion just made him come along and now he’s even closer to me than before. My current position also means that I now have nowhere to run.  
Before something else happened, Oikawa took a step back and released my wrist once more.

“My game starts in 10 minutes I have to go now. After that we can continue talking and then we can go to my schools gym and I can start to train you.” 

With those final words he left me. Blushing like mad and holding onto my hand I slid down the wall I was backed up against just two seconds ago. I covered my burning face with my hands as if to cool it down.  
What the fuck was that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has some time to think about everything that happened and even considers the possibility of both of them being friends and playing volleyball in the same team but the next move Oikawa makes leaves him confused, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... work is killing me lately and I still have no idea where I'm going with this, sooo this story is kind of a mess.  
> But now it's here, a new chapter :D Please enjoy!

I went back to where the people were watching the guys warm up. It was definitely fuller then before. I saw my Coach and Daichi but there wasn’t anymore room for me, so I kept looking around to find a good place for me to sit down myself. I shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other because I didn’t really know what to do with myself. There was no one around I knew so what should I do with myself?

“Tobio come here!”

I didn’t know that voice, did I? A dark haired boy waved franticly around getting not just my attention onto him. He was way to loud and obnoxious for his own good, he kind of reminds me of Hinata, beside his love for Oikawa and his height of course. I made myself comfy next to him. Sitting next to a fanboy was actually kind of a good thing right now because he picked out a great spot from where we could stalk Oikawa and his team perfectly.

“I’m so jealous you know?”

“Hm?”

“I wish I was close with Oikawa, he seems like such an awesome and great guy! Can I ask you something? I hope it doesn’t come out weird!”

“Sure, what is it?” 

“Well, what’s it like to haaaave something going on with him?”  
He pointed at the court where Oikawa was doing warm up with his team. How the fuck should I know- oh right.

“Oh no!” I waved my hands around.

“I think it’s time to come clean with you! I don’t have anything going on with Oikawa. I just did that ‘thing’ back then so I would get his attention because he kept ignoring me!”  
He seemed kind of relived at that answer, of course he was.

“Oh okay, well are you best friends then?”

“No I wouldn’t even consider us regular friends. To me he’s just an annoyance and I guess he thinks like that of me too.”

“So you’re like rivals?”

I nodded, I guess you could say that. I looked down on the court and there he stood, being his trashy normal self. A picture flashed trough my mind of him holding my hand and leaning in closer and closer. Not aiming for my wrist but for my lips this time and I don't really seem to mind that fact at all. No I don’t want to think about this! I spun my head away from Oikawa and towards the boy next to me.

“What’s your name by the way?”  
He looked at me strange but then realisation shot trough him.

“Oh sorry I’m Miataotsu Rin, you wanna exchange numbers?”  
I really didn’t care so why not. I took out my phone, typed his name in and gave it to him. He swiftly dialled in his number and I did the same on his phone.

“But there is one thing I still don’t understand? If you dislike each other so much, why did you have his jacked and why are you here in the first place… considering you actually should be rivals and stuff?”   
I guess I can tell him; he’s still practically a stranger so he won’t judge me!

“It’s actually a weird story to be honest and I don’t really understand it myself. I lost a game to him which was horrible enough but then he just kept teasing me and was being a total jerk about it”  
He shook his head but then looked back at me as if to say that I should continue. So that’s what I did.

“He had a plan, he wanted me to punch him so I get banned from playing volleyball again. But I didn’t throw a fit at him, instead I started crying like a child, I think this surprised both of us and then he started acting all nice and let me use his jacked. Then we actually started a normal kind of conversation. He left his number in my pocked to call him back and then he ignored me and my day was shit enough and he kissed it better ...it’s really weird I don’t know what I’m saying anymore and now here I am.”   
I was just bubbling everything out that was on my mind and it felt good to have someone listening to all my ‘problems’. I held my head down, ran a hand trough my hair and then looked up at Rin again who was now smilng like a mad man at me.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just that all of this sounds very romantic to me”

“It’s not romantic!”  
Rin held up his hands in defence.

“Just telling the truth, but if you say it’s not then whatever”  
I shook my head at that and gave him one last disturbed look before he took down his hands and clapped them together and I could tell that he wanted to say something else but somehow couldn’t bring himself to actually say it.

“What is it?”

“Well I just wonder what happened between you two to make you dislike each other so much! I mean it’s kind of weird what you’re telling me just doesn’t match up in my head.”  
It doesn’t match up in my head either. The rest of the game flew by like an instant. I watched Oikawa’s moves closely, old habit I guess, I still want to learn from him!

“Isn’t he beautiful all concentrated?”

He really is I had to admit that! Volleyball was his element after all. His movements are sharp, swift and smooth, he uses his surroundings and makes them match up with his body, this makes him look like he owns the court. Everybody in his team put their trust in him, he truly is just like a king! 

“Yeah he is amazing.”

I feel like a child again, back when I was naïve and still looked up to this guy, he was my idol after all! I wanted to learn everything from him but he didn’t want that. He thought of me as a nuisance. I was just that person that was stealing his place. If all that wouldn’t have happed, could we have become friends? Would we play in the same team?

“Are you alright you look weird?”

“The thing you’re calling weird is my face!”  
He crooked one eyebrow.

“No for real. You look sad, even for your circumstances!”

“I was just thinking about stuff.”  
I looked back at the court, I didn’t want to talk about it. I mean I didn’t even know what I would have said in the first place so I think it’s better this way anyway.  
I thanked him mentally for letting it slide this time. After a lot of comments on how good ‘Oikawa looked sweaty’ later, the game was finally over and no surprise there Aoba Johsai won.

 

Rin and I had to part our ways now and I didn’t really want any body contact but he decided for me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. He was two or tree inches taller than me which meant that I couldn’t breathe with my face pressed against his shoulder like that. When he finally released me I had to catch my breath and bend over. I could have died right now?! I saw Rins’ features disappear in the crowd and at the same time I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“Who was that?”   
I turned around to be face to face with Daichi.

“Ehh that was Rin just a friend I guess?”

“You guess?”  
I just shrugged my shoulders at that comment. What else should I say? 

“So how was the observation?”

“Good I guess.”  
This conversation was getting nowhere and to top it off extremely awkward. I wanted to go far, far away from this situation. I mean I also have a reason to leave, Oikawa is waiting for me to get him! I think Daichi could tell that I wanted to leave because he eyed me weirdly.

“Do you have to be somewhere?”  
I put my hand in front of my face and made some unnecessary gestures.

“Yes exactly I really need to go, like right now!”  
Daichis’ eyes widen in surprise and took a hold of my hand.

“Why do you keep getting more and more bruises as the day goes by?”  
I prayed my hand away from him and covered it up with my other free hand.

“Oh this is really nothing.”

“You said that before! I don’t want to see any of my teammates struggle and or get hurt. If you have a prob-” 

“You got this all wrong! This is really nothing. Just drop it okay? I need to go now!”

I was being rude again, cutting him off like that but I just couldn’t help myself. I don’t wanna go back to the memories I made with these bruises! I found a opening and slipped past him easily. I felt sorry that I left such a worried and concerned looking Daichi behind but I had no other choice right now.   
I rushed trough the entrance door, this turned out to be rather difficult because a lot of people went outside for a break. I mutter some vulgar words under my breath as I squished my way trough the crowd of people. I hate crowds because it get’s all warm and people are to close to me. Hands are grabbing everywhere and there is always somebody breathing down your neck. Being polite never really works here, so I don’t have any other choice then to use force and look at that! I’m finally outside and can stretch all my body parts. I breathed in. This felt good, getting air and stuff was exactly what I needed. I couldn’t rest for long though I still had to find Oikawa!

I looked around franticly, scanning the eerier for a trashcan but I couldn’t find him!  
I even stood on my tiptoes but I still couldn’t see him. Ah my phone! I’ll just call him.  
I took out my phone and searched in my contacts for his number and there it was. I pressed the call button and it ringed once, twice and there he is! 

“Hello?”

“It’s Kageyama where the-“ I got cut off.

“Oh hey Mom! Guess what, we won the game!”  
I could hear faint screaming in the back round. What the hell is he up to now?

“What are you talking about? I’m waiting outside where are-“ He cut me off again!

“What I should drive home with you? But I want to celebrate with the guys!”  
I don’t even know anymore what? What am I supposed to respond to that?

“Mom you’re so mean, you know? I’m still going to celebrate a little bit with them so you’ll just wait a half or a full hour in front of the stadium entrance, okay?”

“What? An hour? Are you kidding me?”

“You’ll just wait there! Bye Mom, love you!”

“Fuck off”

He hung up after that. Please, this was just a sick joke right? Of course it wasn’t. This was a shit day! I just wanted to train with him. How did it come to this? I ran a hand trough my hair and thought about the situation I’m currently in.

“I hate this!” I whispered this to no one in particular but it felt good saying it out loud instead of just repeating it in my head over and over again. I went back to the main entrance and slid down the wall beside it.   
I just now realised how sleepy I am. Well I did just sleep like 4 or 5 hours and waking up this early was fucking exhausting for a long sleeper.  
I may don’t look like it but I need my sleep like I need air, food or volleyball!  
I really want to close my eyes but I know that I will fall asleep when I do that. I closed them anyways and it felt good to let them rest. I tried to pray them open but it didn’t work!   
I can’t fall asleep I have to- and that’s were I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wakes up in the back of Oikawas car. He finally has time to talk to him alone but things don't turn out the way he planned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting anything. but finally here it is, another chapter. it's long and stupid, I think I finally lost it.

Some shaking and bumping disturbed my sleeping. What was that? I heard voices and focused my concentration on it. 

“You really don’t wanna go out with your teammates? You won after all!” 

It was a woman but I didn’t know or recognise that voice.

“Well okay if you want it this way, then just celebrate with this guy sleeping on the backseat”

It was the same woman, was she talking about me? I opened one eye and saw the back of a seat, I also realised I was lying down. How did I get here? 

“Well actually, I wanna train him and myself. So could you please bring us to the gym of my school?”

“Really? No celebrating?”

“Mom please there is no time for that! Our next enemy is going to be way tougher!”

I assume I’m in the car of Oikawas’ mother because that other voice was definitely him!  
I got up from my sleeping position and I heard something crack in my back. The position in which I rested wasn’t good for my body and I could feel that now. I let out a groan and started rubbing my eyes.

“Morning sleeping beauty!”

I looked at the woman with one eyebrow raised. She just giggled at my expression and turned back around to look at the road. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulder by doing that motion. She was definitely pretty, I just got a short glance at her face but her sharp, observing green eyes will most definitely be stuck in my memory. If they aren’t already… they looked exactly like Oikawas’, not the colour but the shape and the emotions behind it.

“Why were you sleeping by the way?” this time she didn’t turn around, I’m kind of relived by that fact.

“I have a long day and a short night behind me, so it just kind of happened.”  
She swiped some hair out of her way and shook her head a little.

“Long day? It’s 2 o’clock that’s not really late or anything. Or did you have a game too today?”

“No I didn’t.”   
She looked at Oikawa with a strange expression.

“Tooru do you really think this is a good Idea to train now? I mean you just had a game and your friend looks beat?”  
We both made a weird sound at the word friend and then glared at each other.

“I think he’ll be just fine!”

“Oh I will!”  
Our starring contest was interrupted by a sudden stop of the car. We nearly smacked our heads together but I saved it by pulling my whole body back against the seat.

“Okay I think you can walk the rest, the school isn’t even one hundred meters away anymore!”

“Thanks.”   
I responded and she gave me a small smile. She then turned her gaze towards her son and her smile slowly transformed into a terrifying frown. They were definitely related! Oikawa just returned that face and slammed the door shut and stomped away.  
Okay that was weird. I also closed the door but with much more care and jogged after him. I still want to know how I got in the car! Why he acted so creepy with my bruises!  
I actually want to talk about a lot of stuff that happened today. 

“Stop walking away! And tell me what happened and what is currently happening!” 

“hmm?” Oikawa gave me a tired look.

“Well I remember taking a rest next to the main entrance after we had that pleasant conversation on the telephone and now I’m here.”

“Resting sure!” He dragged out every word and rolled his eyes at me.

“You were totally out! You also snored like hell!”

“I don’t snore!”   
He gave me a glare and stopped walking. But then gave in.

“Okay maybe you didn’t snore but you drooled all over me!”  
Wait did I hear that right? I did not just drool but I drooled over ‘him’? 

“Drooled all over you?”

“Yeah well somebody had to carry you from the entrance to my mums’ car, so don’t give me this attitude!”  
I stared at him my mind was racing. He carried me? Images of him carrying me bridal style or giving me a piggyback floated trough my mind. No! That doesn’t fit him! Dragging me across the floor and making sure I hit every mud puddle on the way to the car made more sense! I looked down on me. Nope, not a single scratch.

“If it was such a drag for you, why didn’t you just wake me up?”  
He looked around, searching for an answer but couldn’t find one quickly enough to make it believable.

“You didn’t wake up! Like I said before, you where like a dead person.”  
I sighed in frustration and grabbed his arm and made him move away from the spot we were standing on and started walking away. This conversation wasn’t going the way I wanted it too so I’ll try too sort things out later.

“Where do you think you’re taking me?”  
I turned around and stared him directly in the eyes.  
“We’re finally going to train! That’s why I came in the first place!”   
-  
I was just holding his sleeve by now he was either to lazy too walk or enjoyed to see me struggle in front of him. When we reached the school I stopped walking inspected everything for a while. These buildings make me shiver, I don’t know why but everything seems so imitating and old. The school looked a bit run down, the white paint wasn’t really white anymore and leaves where scattered all over the place. I turned away from the school and started walking towards the gym. Oikawa unlocked the entrance door and flipped the switches on. I left my shoes outside and stepped trough the door. Finally! I can’t believe I’m actually going to train today. I practically ran towards the changing room. I sat down on one of the benches and started to undress myself. The outfit I wore today was now neatly folded and I was ready to start my training. I still waited about 6 seconds with the door handle in my hand and thought about all this. Shoes were squeaking and wheels were rolling around in the gym, it was the only thing I could hear right now. This is Oikawa, he is actually doing this, he is going to train me! That was enough to make me lose every doubt I had before and rush trough the door towards the sound. Oikawa was preparing my training. Yep that sounded definitely strange in my mind!

“Start running laps! I tell you when too stop!”  
And that’s what I did. I ran some rounds around the court until he told me too stop, we did some passing until he told me to stop and I did some stretching until he told me to stop.

“Do a serve!” He pointed at the line in the back.

“Shouldn’t you do it first? I mean I just want to copy-“

“No you have to serve so we or better you can find your mistake!”

“Mistake?”  
Was I doing it wrong all this time and I didn’t even notice that I made a ‘mistake’?

“Oh my god don’t look at me like that! No serve is perfect but we can try to get close to it! I didn’t even say that yours was bad! I just want to test some things okay?”  
I didn’t question him any further and kept doing what he told me to do. After 20 serves from whom 7 went into the net and 1 didn’t even hit the field he stopped me. What’s wrong with me? I never failed this often! I mean my wrists did hurt a bit but still, that wasn’t a reason to fail this often! Was I too nervous?

“That wasn’t even half bad!” Is this supposed to be sarcastic? Looking closer at his face I could erase that thought because he looked actually thrilled and proud? What?

“I think you finally lost it. That was horrible! Seven of those serves went against the net!”  
He just laughed at my little out burst.

“Didn’t you notice anything?”   
He walked towards the card, took one volleyball and held it between his palms.

“No.” What was I supposed to notice? He tossed a ball in my direction and I catch it.

“Take a closer look at the volleyball.”  
With closer inspection I could finally see it too!

“It’s not a …ball?”

“I guess you could say that. In other words it’s manipulated, a failed product from a factory! So every ball is a different shape and or weight.”  
Yes that’s what I meant! I just said it more casually.

“Okay but why did you let me serve with those balls?”

“I found out what type of serve you use but you do it completely wrong. This way you’ll never learn how to do a special or tricky serve.”

“Wait what? But you said I wasn’t even half bad and now you tell me I do it completely wrong!”   
He let out a little sigh and then folded his hands in front of his chest.

“Well it’s like this, your serve isn’t bad but you use force to get the ball to do the things you want it to do which is kind of strange because in every other situation you’d use technic. I for example use technic all the time and that’s the reason why I can do my special serve because I manipulate the ball while I spike. Your force will get you nowhere! So why do you use it in the first place?”

“I don’t know I just do all of this naturally. And I did the wrong type of serve all tis time?” 

“Like I said it’s not wrong. But you can’t do the serves I do with that technic of yours.”  
Shit really? So I can’t learn from him after all? I shook my head and stared back at him.

“What if I try to depend on technic more? You know, retrain myself."  
He held his chin with one hand and crooked his head to the side in ah thinking motion.

“If you’re willing to do that but it will probably take a while. It’s going to be hard to make you completely forget nearly everything you know about serving. Heh!”  
He smirked and took a step towards me.

“Well it’s not like you’ll have a problem with that but I do!”  
What’s that supposed to mean?

 

“Oh don’t make that face you know I still have to train myself and not just teach you!” He pointed a finger at me and stuck his tongue out at me. I couldn’t help it! I had to roll my eyes at that all too familiar pose. It still kind of surprises me how his character could change so fast. I still didn’t really figure this person out, one moment he’s completely serious then he goes back to being a jerk and sometimes he just gets plain weird.

“Well I could give you something in return if you don’t wanna do it for free.”  
His playful smile vanished in an instant and was replaced by a stern glare. He wrinkled his nose.

“What could you possible have that I could want from you?”  
There it is again! His character changed in an instant and now he’s being strangely serious again! I feel like we’re making some kind of deal here and I don’t have anything good to offer. What could I give in return, maybe money? 

“Well I could always teach or train you in return?”  
He threw his head back and let out a loud, obnoxious forced laugh.

“Teaching me? Are you serious?”  
He took a step towards me but I didn’t back away this time.

“Tobio-chan you’re being rude again!”

“I’m being rude? Why don’t you just accept somebody’s help for once?”

“Help? Yeah right!”   
His eyes where darkening but I wasn’t scared or anything. He took another step towards me but I still didn’t move an inch.

“I thought we had this discussion already!”  
This time Oikawa was the one to take a hold of my shirt. His chest was pressed against mine and I could feel every heavy and shaky breath he took.

“I’m still unsure about you and a short-“ he took another deep breath “Won’t change that this easily.” His nails were digging into my shirt. I tried to push his hand away but he was impossibly strong right now.

“Then tell me! What should I fucking do to please you? I try my best but you’re just…”  
This situation felt so familiar, why do we always end up like this?

“What is your problem? I just don’t get it. Are you jealous or something?”  
His face, which was already pretty scary, turned even darker than before.

“Are you kidding? You’re the one who is doing the thing again! You’re mocking me again! ‘I can train you.’ ‘Are you jealous?’ I don’t need that. And I certainly don’t need that from you!” Did I really set him of this much, just by trying to be nice? He must be really hurt in his pride. If he’s really that hung up by this then, then. 

“I still try to understand all of this but if this will help you then… I’m truly sorry for what I did!”   
I bowed my head slightly but I couldn’t really do that because I was so close to him so my head just kind of rested on his chest.

“Please I try my best! I listen to you if you want! I train with you if you want! I do all that but just if you want me to do that. If you don’t then I’ll never bother you again.”  
I still didn’t dare to look up but I wanted to see his expression his face when he responds to me. In the exact moment I wanted to look up he released his grip on my shirt and prevented my motion with his other hand.

“Don’t look up! Don’t you dare.”  
Did I say something wrong again? I pushed his hand of my head and looked at him, disobeying him once more. I saw this sight before! Tears where threatening to fall, exactly like the day when I lost to him. But he doesn’t seem as collected as he was back then so the tears started to spill over. I don’t know why but I find this very fascinating to look at, I don’t think I ever saw Oikawa cry for real and not for jokes. I should do something! I can’t just stare at him, he was so smooth and helpful when I started crying so I have to do something nice in return. I took a deep breath. Here we go. Say something cool.

“I, you don’t usually… Is this happening?”  
My voice even cracked… Nailed it  
Oikawa just sighed at that and gave me a small smile in return.

“You still don’t listen do you? I told you to look away.”   
His voice was so calm and collected, why is he trying so hard to look like mister perfect even when he obviously breaks? I finally did what he told me to do and looked everywhere but him.

“You better start listening to me because as a trainer I will push you to the limit and if you disobey me, let’s just say things won’t look pretty for you!”

“So you’ll be my trainer?”  
I looked back up at him and he looked like his normal self again, his eyes were a bit red but nothing else could give away that he was crying just a second ago.

“Yes.”  
That little sentence made my heart explode.  
And with that I wrapped my hands around his torso and buried my head in his chest once again. It was out of pure happiness. To be honest I don’t even know about what I was so incredibly happy? Maybe acceptance? Or that I finally reached a goal I had since I was little. But still the person I’m hugging right now is no other than Oikawa. I thought about letting go but I could feel his arms wrap around my shoulders, pushing me deeper into his warm embrace and that’s why I stayed like this a little longer, enjoying the nice moment we’re currently having. But then awkwardness and realisation rushed trough me and I became as stiff as a board. I think he also started to realise what just happened because he finally let go of me and took a hold of my shoulders instead.

“This happened in the heat of the moment okay?”

“I think that happens a lot with you lately.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
I raised an eyebrow at him. Is he actually being serious right now, I think he realised that what I was saying was the truth because he kept glancing around the room instead of looking straight back at me.

“But I wasn’t the one who started what just happened!”  
Well he had a point there but what the hell? Can’t he just shut up after I got him for once? At least we’re back to teasing each other and the heavy tension is out of the way.

“What are you thinking abut?”  
I just turned around, picked a volleyball up and pointed at it.

“Are we going to finish our training or what?”  
He stood there for a second in utter silence with no readable expression at all just starring into space but then snapped back into his usual role.

“You’re a brat you know that!”


End file.
